


And It Was All A Dream

by WhyDoIWriteThingsLikeThis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Devastation, Barbed Penis, Blood and Gore, Corpses, Demons, Dream Sex, I guess it should really be labelled as a Monster Fucking fic, Impalement, Lots and lots of tearing, M/M, Organ Destruction, Other, Puking cum, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Still painful as hell tho, Very Good Thing It's A Dream, Violent Sex, idk if you can call it a relationship tbh, im sorry random protagonist, might continue?? im having ideas but idk, what a way to come back into writing, whole body fuck??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDoIWriteThingsLikeThis/pseuds/WhyDoIWriteThingsLikeThis
Summary: A random guy has a dream and meets a demon. That demon does what he wants with no remorse.I wrote this last year and said that I wouldn't post it to AO3, but here I am, posting it to AO3.Also hi, I published a thing after a year of inactivity lmao





	And It Was All A Dream

A man was floating in an endless ocean of blood, the thick liquid lapping at his sides and coating his skin. The sky was devoid of stars; only a cold crescent moon gleamed in the darkness. He was so warm. His feet found soft ground beneath him, letting him stand straight. Rivulets of blood trickled down from his hair, dripping back into the red sea around him. The air was cloyingly heavy. Each breath sent a pleasant chill through him. His skin was stained red and felt sticky in the cool air. He took a deep breath as he felt another presence join him in the dream.  
Someone pressed against his back, wrapping strong arms around him and leaving heated touches all over his body. He shivered lightly and let out a soft moan, pressing back against the cock rubbing against his ass. Hot teeth sank into the flesh of his shoulder, causing him to hiss in pained pleasure. The bloody coating over him made the touches slick and glide with ease down between his legs. The warm hands parted his legs and lifted him, supporting him against a brawny chest. As if by magic, his vision went dark as a soft velvety cloth draped itself over his eyes, hiding the identity of the stranger and leaving him wondering for what's to come.  
He felt the being holding him walk in a direction he could not see. A cold stone of uncertainty settled itself in his stomach as he grew uneasy, but his arousal fought to stay the dominant feeling. He was forced down with a wet smack to a ground that felt of cold flesh. The putrid smell invaded his nose, causing him to choke. He attempted to turn on to his back but the presence growled and kept him on his stomach with his hips lifted into the air. The cloth over his eyes had not budged an inch and when he reached up to pull it away, it wrapped itself snugly around his head. Clawed hands pinned his wrists down against the rotting ground and he felt something entirely too massive to fit inside him prod at his entrance.  
"W-wait!" He pleaded. "I can't possibly--!" His pleas were cut off by pure agony as suddenly he was split open by the unbelievably massive cock. He let out an almost inhuman shriek of pain, tears streaming down his cheeks as the barbs on the phallus shredded his delicate flesh from the inside. His intestines ruptured as the creature forced its member deeper into his already overextended hole, the tip teasing at the base of his stomach. He sobbed brokenly as blood and other bodily fluids poured from his behind. He was completely helpless to the creature's desires.  
Bile rose in his throat and burned as the creature still pressed its way further inside him. He couldn't begin to imagine when the creature would be fully hilted inside of him, wracking him with ineffable suffering. He screamed again as the head of the creature's dick pushed against his stomach and forced him to puke. He choked miserably upon the acid; his cheeks were wet with tears and sweat. He felt light headed and weak. He could feel everything inside him ripping to make way for the seemingly unending cock the creature possessed. An eternity later, he vaguely felt a swelling at the base of the creature's cock.  
"It won't fit..." he managed to say in a near whisper. He then began to plead, "J-just kill me! This pain is too much!"  
His shrieks covered the sound of the wet tearing flesh as the creature forced its knot inside him. He was blinded by the agony; his mind had gone blank and his body refused to respond to anything he told it to do. He choked violently when the creature's semen started pumping into him, forcing its way through his stomach and up his throat until it spattered onto the ground from his mouth. The viscous fluid dribbled down his chin. He coughed violently and gagged as the onslaught of cum didn't stop. He felt as if he were drowning, unable to breathe without the threat of liquid filling his lungs.  
It went on for what felt like eternity. The puddle of cum, stomach acid, and blood in front of him growing before the flow slowly sputtered to a trickle before finally a stop. The creature let out a low growl of dominance and tore its cock out of him. He barely manages a whimper as the hollowness inside him became apparent. He felt himself deflate, sinking to the ground in a messy heap as the agony begins to register in his mind.  
"I'm bored now," The creature said, its voice filling the man with bone-chilling fear. "Wake up and get out of my sight."


End file.
